De tal palo, tal astilla
by MoniBolis
Summary: David Cuddy, con ayuda de su hermana Rachel, averiguara quién es su padre. HUDDY Completo!
1. ¿Quién?

_-No puedo – House sintió que no podía respirar, sus palabras salían cortadas. – Lo siento, no puedo –_

_Cuddy lo miro incrédula. Su felicidad se escapaba. – ¿Cómo que no puedes? – Se levantó del sillón – ¿A que te refieres? ¿No estás feliz? –_

_-Lo arruinare. No sirvo para esto, es una razón por la cual no hice antes, lo evite…-_

_-¡Diablos House! – Cuddy empezó a llorar –No tienes argumentos, estás haciendo lo que siempre haces…tienes miedo del cambio, quieres alejar a todos… ¿Por qué te esfuerzas en ser miserable? –_

_House miro al suelo. –No puedo, será peor. Arruinaré las cosas –_

_-Si haces esto…Terminamos para siempre House, esto será todo –_

_House trago saliva y con triste mirada murmuro – Lo sé –_

_Cuddy se fue del departamento y azotó la puerta._

_

* * *

_

_Años después._

David Cuddy lanzó su pelota contra la pared desde su cama. Pasaron 15 minutos hasta que su hermana mayor Rachel fue a su cuarto.

-¡Deja de golpear la pared! – Dijo enojada Rachel – ¿Así va a estar todas las vacaciones de verano? –

David dejo de lanzar la pelota. –Bien, como sea –

-Que humor – Rachel lo dejo solo.

* * *

-Recuerda que tienes práctica de soccer mañana, David – Cuddy le recordó a su hijo durante la cena. Después de tener a David, Cuddy había comprado una casa más grande.

-Si – David siguió comiendo.

-¿Qué pasa David? Creí que estabas emocionado por tu torneo de soccer este verano –

-Lo estoy – el niño termino su comida – ¿Puedo retirarme? –

-Si – Cuddy le dio permiso – ¿Sabes que le pasa a tu hermano? –

-Siempre se porta como un bicho raro –

-Rachel, no digas eso de tu hermano –

-Lo siento – dijo Rachel. –No sé que le pasa, se ha portado así desde que salimos de vacaciones –

-¿Puedes preguntarle? –

-Lo intentare – la niña se encogió de hombros

* * *

-¿Qué haces? – Rachel entro a la sala.

-¿Qué parece que hago? – dijo malhumorado el niño que jugaba videojuegos.

-Bueno, ¿a ti que te pasa? – Rachel se cansó de la actitud

-Nada –

-¿Nada? Vamos – Rachel sacudió el cabello de su hermano. – Puedes decirme –

David dejo de jugar pero no le puso pausa, por lo que el sonido de la televisión cubría su conversación.

- Tu eres adoptada-

-Si ¿y? –

-Hace un mes… Mamá te dijo que si alguna vez querías conocer a tu familia biológica, tú sabes, cuando cumplas 18 años, puedes hacerlo –

-Si – Rachel recordó la emocional conversación con su madre – Pero ¿Qué tiene que ver contigo y esa actitud? –

David se tomo un momento. – No sé quien es mi papá. ¿Por qué mamá nunca me lo ha dicho? –

Rachel se sorprendió, alguna vez le había cruzado la mente aquella incógnita; pero no sabía que afectaba tanto a su hermanito.

-No sé que decirte Dave, debes preguntarle a mamá –

-No puedo –

-¿Por qué no? –

-¿Qué tal si hay algo malo? Algo que la entristece…- explicó David

-Si no le vas a preguntar a mamá, entonces ¿qué piensas hacer? –

-Este verano averiguare quien es mi padre –

**Continuara…

* * *

**

House es el papá. Dejémoslo claro, no es realmente un misterio, así que no se asusten por quienes aparezcan en esta historia.

Las reviews (aclaraciones, notas de errores, amenazas, dudas existenciales) son muy agradecidas

Gracias por leer


	2. ¿Tío Wilson?

Me alegro tener tan buena respuesta para tan sencillo inicio de historia….espero no decepcionar.

* * *

_- ¿Sabes de qué me acusó Sam hoy? – Wilson le pregunto a House al entrar a su oficina._

_-¿Mal gusto para las corbatas?- House bromeo_

_-No – Wilson se puso las manos en la cintura – De pasar mucho tiempo con Cuddy –_

_-Tu novia tiene razón, pasar tanto tiempo con una mujer embarazada es raro –_

_-Lo hago porque siento que tengo que hacerlo – dijo el oncólogo_

_-¿Por qué? Tú no eres el padre – House mantuvo su mirada en el monitor de la computadora_

_-No, House, no lo soy. Pero siento que es mi obligación como tu mejor amigo –_

_-¡No me hagas favores! –_

_-Créeme House, el favor no es para ti –

* * *

_

Rachel esperaba a que su hermano pequeño llegara de su primer juego de soccer. Paso la mañana viendo viejos álbumes de fotos. En especial las fotos del embarazo de Cuddy.

Ahora que tenía ella 12 años y David casi 10 años, Cuddy los dejo solos sin niñera por primera vez ese verano. Aunque regresaba a la casa para almorzar.

Por fin escucho el claxon de la camioneta que lo llevo a casa, una mamá se encargaba de llevar a los jugadores a sus casa entre semana. Su hermano entró a la casa acompañado por su mejor amigo. Los niños tenían puesto su uniforme naranja y negro del equipo.

-David tu sabes que no puedes traer visitas cuando mamá no esta aquí – Rachel lo regaño.

- Lo sé - contestó David

-Hola Rachel – el pequeño pelirrojo la saludo.

-¿Te conozco? – dijo Rachel

-Si, he estado en los últimos 2 cumpleaños de Dave – explicó el niño– Soy Max –

-Como sea – Rachel lo ignoro – Creí que íbamos a trabajar en tu "investigación" –

-Lo haremos, es por eso que traje a Max – David señaló a su amigo – Tiene unas teorías –

-¿Has estado hablando con _él_? - Rachel era la clase de niña popular que no prestaba atención a niños como Max.

-Yo tampoco tengo papá – dijo Max.

- Que … ¿bueno? – dijo Rachel

-Vamos a la computadora – dijo David.

* * *

En la sala de estudio que tenía Cuddy para sus hijos se instalaron los tres niños. David tenía una presentación preparada.

- Muy bien, entre Max y yo hemos descartado las siguientes posibilidades: No fue adopción, ya que hay evidencia fotográfica de que mamá estuvo embarazada; la siguiente fertilización in Vitro… –

-Espera ¡¿Qué?! – lo interrumpió Rachel. - ¿Fertilización in vitro? -

-Tú sabes, cuando una mujer va con el doctor para quedar embarazada – David explicó.

-Se lo que es – _o al menos creo que sí –_ Pero creo que está mal que tu hables de ello; eres solo un niño y ¿Cómo lo descartaste? –

-Bueno, mamá es doctora, si fuera el caso; creo que me lo hubiera explicado –

-Supongo…- Rachel se encogió de hombros.

-Prosigo; también descartamos que mi padre esta muerto, porque aunque lo estuviera, no habría razón para ocultarlo. Y que esté en la cárcel, porque aunque así fuera saldría en mi certificado de nacimiento –

-¿Sacaste tu certificado de nacimiento? – pregunto Rachel

-Si. Mamá tiene todo en perfecto orden; fue fácil de encontrarlo –

Rachel leyó el acta.

-Ahora mi teoría – Max dijo con animo – Las mujeres que esconden la identidad del padre de sus hijos; lo hacen porque tienen algo que esconder –

-No me digas Sherlock – Rachel se burló

-Puede que sea por alguna herencia, o porque esta casado con otra mujer o porque es un espía –

-¿Espía? ¿De donde sacaste estás ideas? ¿Telenovelas? –

Max miró al suelo.

- Es cierto ¿verdad?– pregunto David – Lo viste en una telenovela. No sé porque te hice caso –

-Bien, escucha, mi papá solía ir a jugar conmigo. – hablo el pelirrojo. - Me visitaba en el kinder y lanzaba pelotas conmigo; pero yo no sabía que era mi papá -

-¿Por qué no? – pregunto Rachel

-Mi mamá nunca me lo dijo, porque mi papá estuvo en rehabilitación y ella no quería…no quiere nada con él –

-Lo siento – Rachel lo dijo sinceramente.

-¡Niños! Ya vine – se escucho la voz de Cuddy en la puerta.

-¿Qué le vas a decir a mamá? – Rachel sonó alarmada

-No te preocupes, ya lo tengo todo cubierto – hablo confiado David

-Oh, ahí están – Cuddy llegó al cuarto – ¿Max qué haces aquí? –

-Su mamá no está en casa, así que le dije que podía almorzar aquí – contesto rápidamente David.

Cuddy se cruzo de brazos –Esta bien, pero ya saben que no pueden tener visitas cuando yo no estoy. Lo vuelve hacer y regresa la niñera –

-Si mamá – contestaron los hermanos Cuddy

-Ahora ¿qué quieren almorzar? –

* * *

Al día siguiente Cuddy llevó a sus hijos al hospital, para que pasaran el día con ella.

-No me tardo, quédense aquí – Cuddy salió de la oficina.

- No pude decirte porque estaba viendo fotos ayer. – Rachel le dijo a su hermano – Pensé que podría encontrar algo. Si naciste en Agosto, quiere decir que te "hicieron" en Diciembre o Enero –

- Hurm –

-¿Qué? Tienes una mejor idea –

-Pensaba en lo que dijo Max ayer, que su papá jugaba con él, pero lo mantuvieron secreto – dijo David

-¿Y? –

-Tío Wilson juega conmigo –

Rachel lo miro por un momento. – Insinúas que tío Wilson es tu papá –

-Si – David sonrió

-¡No! –

-¿Por qué no? El juega conmigo, me ayudo a escoger mi bicicleta, me llevó a mi primer partido de béisbol, va a los juegos de mi liga de soccer –

-Si, porque es nuestro tío – Rachel se cruzo de brazos, como imitando a su mamá.

-Pero no lo es. No es hermano de mamá. ¿Por qué haría esas cosas? –

-No lo creo. Tío Wilson tiene ojos cafés y tú tienes ojos azules –

-¿y que? Los ojos azules lo heredé de mamá –

-No, tus ojos son de diferente azul – insistió Rachel

-Voy a hablar con él –

- Si eso quieres –

* * *

David salió de la oficina de su madre con destino al 4° piso. Siendo hijo de la decana de medicina, nadie le dijo nada. Al abrirse las puertas del elevador se topo con House. El niño se quedo viendo al alto hombre.

- ¿A dónde vas? – pregunto House.

-Voy a ver a mi tío Wilson –

-No es tu tío – dijo House

-Lo sé – el niño se metió al elevador

-Apretaré el botón por ti; de seguro ni alcanzas –

-Si alcanzo – refunfuñó David

* * *

-Hola tío Wilson – el pequeño se asomo a la oficina del oncólogo.

-Hola David, pasa ¿tu y tu hermana están aquí? – Wilson estaba sentado en su escritorio.

-Si, acompañando a mamá – tomo asiento en el sillón

-Que bien –

-Tío Wilson… me preguntaba ¿desde cuando conoces a mi mamá? –

-Desde hace mucho…mucho antes de que tu nacieras –

David sonrió.

-Claro, que Dr. House la conoce desde hace mucho más atrás –

-Aja – David no prestó atención al comentario. – Ya empezó la liga de soccer por el verano –

- ¡Cierto! Podré ir este sábado –

-Sería genial –

En ese momento Cuddy entro a la oficina. – Wilson tienes los…David ¿qué haces aquí? –

-Vine a invitar a tío Wilson a mi juego del sábado – dijo entusiasmado

-Estoy libre, puedo ir – Wilson le sonrió a Cuddy – Nos veremos el sábado en el parque –

-Gracias Wilson. Ahora ve a mi oficina David – le ordenó Cuddy.

-Si mamá – el niño se levantó – Adiós, tío Wilson –

-Adiós Dave – se despidió Wilson.

-No tienes que ir Wilson - le dijo Cuddy a su empleado.

-Me gusta hacer estas cosas por él - Aclaro el doctor.

* * *

David salió contento de la oficina, pero al llegar al elevador se reencontró con House que ahora tenía una malteada en su mano.

-Ve con cuidado niño – dijo con tono severo el doctor.

House siguió su camino a la oficina. David lo miro con curiosidad, había algo que le llamaba la atención, pero las puertas del elevador se cerraron y se olvidó del asunto.

* * *

El sábado por la mañana David tuvo su partido de soccer, su equipo "Los Tigres" ganó 3 goles a 2. David anotó un de esos goles.

-¿Me viste tío Wilson? –

Wilson vio el partido junto con Cuddy desde las gradas. Había muchos papás apoyando a sus hijos.

-Ese gol fue impresionante – Wilson choco las manos con David.

-Con esa anotación, llevó 3 en lo que va del torneo –

- Iré por la camioneta, y después recogeremos a tu hermana en su recital de ballet – dijo la orgullosa mamá después de darle un beso a su hijo. – Toma agua, tienes que hidratarte – le indicó su mamá.

-Rachel y tu están muy ocupados este verano ¿no es así? – Wilson le pregunto al niño

-Si, mamá dice que nos portamos mejor si estamos cansados –

Wilson se rió. A ellos se acercó el entrenador del equipo.

- David, sigue así, y serás campeón de goleo – el entrenador lo felicito.

- ¡Si entrenador! –

- Lo he visto antes por aquí – el entrenador se dirigió a Wilson - ¿Eres el papá de David? –

David volteó a ver la cara de Wilson esperando una respuesta.

-No, no, para nada; soy amigo de la familia – Wilson palmeo a David – Casi como su padrino, por eso vengo a echarle porras –

-Los niños necesitan ese apoyo – comentó el entrenador antes de despedirse.

-Allá esta tu mamá, vamos – Wilson empezó a caminar, pero David se quedo atrás. – ¿Qué pasa? –

-Nada – el niño apresuro el paso para alcanzarlo – Nada, tío Wilson - dijo un poco desilusionado David.

**Continuara …

* * *

**

En el siguiente capitulo: ¡Chase!

Las reviews (aclaraciones, notas de errores, amenazas, dudas existenciales, me sorprende que nadie me haya preguntado sobre el origen del Universo… yo lo sé ¡LO SÉ!) son muy agradecidas

Gracias por leer


	3. El rubio con el acento

_-Hola – House se acercó a Cuddy en la central de enfermeras. Cuddy se mantuvo callada, mientras acomodaba unos expedientes. – Vi que las enfermaras te hicieron un "baby shower" –_

_-Vete al diablo, House – dijo calmadamente Cuddy antes de irse._

_-Exactamente lo que esperaba – dijo House entre dientes._

_-House, encontramos moho en la casa del paciente – Chase le informó a House –Foreman y Trece ya están haciendo las pruebas –_

_-Bien –_

_-¿Estás bien House? – Chase noto la extrema melancolía en su jefe._

_-¿qué? Si, estoy bien. Vamos –_

_

* * *

_

-¿Qué haces en el cuarto de mamá? – Rachel le pregunto a su hermanito que revisaba los cajones de la habitación de Cuddy mientras ella no estaba.

-Buscando evidencia –

-¿Qué esperas encontrar? ¿Su diario? –

-Quizás –

-Deberías hacer las tareas que mamá nos dejo para esta mañana. Como llevar tu ropa sucia al cuarto de lavado o alimentar a los peces –

-Ya los alimente - David dejo de buscar y miro alrededor. El cuarto de su madre estaba elegantemente con un toque familiar, fotos de sus dos hijos adornaban el lugar. Solo había algo fuera de lugar. Una hoja de una pieza musical enmarcada que le llamaba la atención al niño.

-¿Qué vas harás con tu "investigación" ahora? – Rachel lo sacó de su trance.

-Todavía no sé –

-Este de verdad te importa ¿verdad? –

- Tú y mamá pueden hacer cosas de niñas juntas, pero yo…bueno…el tío Wilson no es suficiente –

* * *

-No puedo creerlo – Cuddy se sorprendió al ver a su ex empleado Robert Chase – Tanto tiempo sin verte Chase –

-Hola, Cuddy – se dieron un abrazo – O debería decir Lisa –

- Es mejor, hace mucho que ya no soy tu jefa ¿Qué te trae de regreso a America Robert? –

Tomaron asiento en el sillón de la oficina de Cuddy.

-Un simposio en Nueva York, escribí un libro –

-Si, escuche de eso –

Chase miro alrededor de la oficina – Has cambiado muchas cosas –

-Ya sabes, transformarse o morir –

-Si, por cierto, pasa a ver a House. No puedo creer que cambiara tantas cosas –

-Lo sé, pero pasos pequeños con House –

En su mesa Cuddy tenía fotos de sus hijos.

-Oh Dios – Chase levantó los marcos – ¿Estos son…? ¿Es Rachel y tu hijo? –

-Si – Cuddy sonrió – Te fuiste poco después de que naciera David ¿Verdad? Lo olvidé –

-Si, solo lo vi una vez – Chase sacó su celular – Yo también tuve hijos –

Cuddy miro las fotos digitales. – ¡Vaya! No perdiste el tiempo –

-Son Jeremy, Mike, Chris y Tom – Chase señaló a los 4 niños en la foto.

-Son adorables – indicó Cuddy

-Los extraño. No le he visto en una semana –

-Se lo que se siente. ¿Y Cameron? –

-Todavía se queja de que Navidad sea durante el verano –

Cuddy se rió. -Entonces ¿Cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar? –

-Bueno, mañana regresó a Melbourne –

-Lástima; me gustaría ponernos al día –

- Estoy libre para almorzar hoy – Chase le informo – Podemos ir todos a algún restaurante. ¿Todavía sigue el restaurante a unas cuadras de aquí? –

-Si, sigue ahí, pero tengo que ir a almorzar con mis hijos –

-Tráelos, ahora soy bueno con los niños –

* * *

Rachel y David no tenían ni la menor idea quien era el Dr. Robert Chase que les acababan de presentar. Por la conversación entre su mamá y el rubio doctor entendieron que solía trabajar para su mamá, pero en ese caso mucha gente había, y sigue trabajando para su mamá. Parecían llevársela muy bien.

-¿De dónde eres? Por el acento diría que Australia – dijo David un poco cansado de oírlo hablar. Después de casi una década en su país de origen, el acento de Chase se había marcado aún más.

-Así es, eres muy observador David

Rachel por otra parte encontraba al doctor encantador.

-David, dile a Robert de tu liga de soccer –

-Soccer, por favor. El resto el mundo lo llama por su nombre correcto. Fut bol –

- Mi entrenador dice lo mismo –

-Tengo entendido que es un deporte muy popular – dijo Cuddy.

-Es el deporte más popular del mundo. Hay más países en la FIFA que en las Naciones Unidas – Chase defendió el deporte.

-Dices eso como si fuera algo positivo – Cuddy dijo.

-Yo solía jugar fut bol, cuando era pequeño. Me gusta más que el rugby. Era central izquierdo ¿tu que posición juegas?–

Ahora que empezó a hablar de fut bol, Rachel no lo encontraba tan encantador.

-Delantero central –

- ¿hace cuanto dejaste de trabajar con mi mamá? – Rachel estaba desesperada por cambiar el tema. Ya no quería oír más de soccer.

-Hace unos 10 años, y debo decir que su mamá se ven tan hermosa como siempre. –

Cuddy levantó una ceja ante el comentario.

- Ya que no eres mi jefa, ya no me siento tan intimidado, puedo decirlo –

Los dos niños se vieron a los ojos como adivinando lo que el otro pensaba. Robert Chase tenía ojos azules, jugaba soccer, encontraba hermosa a su mamá y no había estado en el continente por los últimos 10 años.

David le lanzó un guisante al plato de su hermana.

-Mamá ¿puedes acompañarme al baño? Es que no me gusta ir sola aquí – Rachel empezó la jugada.

-Claro cariño – madre e hija se fueron al bañ se levantó siendo caballeroso.

-Dime… ¿Por qué te fuiste de Estados Unidos? – pregunto cauteloso David

- Quería regresar a casa y aprendí todo lo que podía aprender aquí con… – Chase tomo una pausa para pensara sus palabras – con Dr. House ¿lo conoces? –

-Lo he visto en el hospital, y a veces va a mi casa a molestar a mi mamá –

-Si, bueno así son las cosas – Chase se sintió incomodo al ver la ignorancia del niño.

-¿Tienes hijos? – David continúo la interrogación.

-Si, tengo 4 hijos ¿quieres verlos? –

-Seguro – David quería ver como eran.

-Todos son más pequeños que tu – Chase le mostró las fotos.

David notó que no había parecido entre él y los hijos de Chase. – ¿Los extrañas? – el niño cambió el tono de sus preguntas. – Digo, están al otro lado del mundo ¿Los extrañas? –

-Por supuesto, me cuesta mucho dejarlos –

-Ya regresemos – anunció Cuddy al llegar a la mesa. Ella y Chase continuaron la conversación. Rachel miro a su hermano, David solo negó con la cabeza.

* * *

Después del almuerzo Rachel se acercó a su hermano. David estaba cabizbajo en su cuarto.

-¿Te darás por vencido? Solo tienes que armarte del valor y preguntarle a mamá… ¿David? –

-Tome su agenda personal – el niño le mostró el aparato. – Solo tengo que sincronizarlo con mi celular, copiar los nombres y puedo seguir mi investigación –

-¡David! –

-Solo tardara unos minutos, para cuando se de cuenta que falta la pondré en la sala y mamá simplemente pensará que la olvido –

-¿Y que harás con los nombres? –

- Los buscaré en Internet. Veras, asumimos que mi padre sabe sobre mí, pero que tal si mamá nunca le dijo. Lo haré mañana después de mi entrenamiento de soccer –

Rachel suspiró y se fue.

* * *

Al día siguiente David esperaba ansioso regresar a su casa. Cada cuadra se le parecía eterna. Por fin lo dejaron en su casa.

-Gracias Señora Miles – David se despidió al bajarse de la camioneta y corrió a la puerta de su casa para encontrarse con una familiar figura. House hablaba con Cuddy en el portal de la casa.

- ¿Una trepanación? ¿En serio? – Cuddy se cruzó de brazos

-En serio ¿tantos años de conocerme y no sabes cuando hablo en serio? –

- Esta bien – Cuddy firmó el permiso.

-Hola mamá – David llegó con ellos

-Hola ¿Qué tal la práctica? –

-Bien –

House lo miro detenidamente.

-David, saluda al Dr. House – dijo Cuddy

-Buenas tardes Dr. House –

-Hola niño, necesitas tomar un baño – House señaló

-Si, ve a bañarte – Cuddy le ordenó – Cenaremos pizza; así que ve pensando en que ingredientes escoger –

El niño entro a la casa, House parecía triste.

-House si quieres hablar con él –

- No es eso, es que…soccer ¿en serio? Es un deporte para niñitas –

Cuddy sonrió – Es el deporte más popular en el mundo –

-El resto del mundo está mal. Puedo decir eso porque vivo en EUA –

-Él es bueno jugando soccer. Mete muchos goles. ¿Preferirías que jugara lacrosse? –

David dejó su mochila en su cuarto, pero cansado por el entrenamiento sintió sed y corrió a la cocina. Desde el pasillo escucho la última parte de la conversación entre House y Cuddy.

-Puedes irlo a ver jugar. Tiene juegos del torneo los sábados por la mañana –

House paso saliva. – Los dos sabemos que es mejor que no vaya. Gracias por la firma –

El doctor se fue, Cuddy cerró la puerta. Al darse la vuelta vio a David en el pasillo.

-Solo vine por un vaso de agua – el niño sintió la necesidad de explicarse.

-Te daré un jugo –

Los dos fueron a la cocina. El niño se sentó en ante comedor a beber su jugo.

-Te he notado…extraño últimamente ¿Algo te pasa hijo? –

-No nada –

Cuddy se sentó junto a él. – Mi amor, puedes hablar conmigo –

David la miro detenidamente. –Es sobre…es sobre mi cumpleaños –

-¿Tu cumpleaños? Es dentro de un mes –

-Lo sé, pero pensaba que podía pedir ya mi regalo –

-¡Aaah! con que andas con eso. Ya se lo que quieres de regalo de cumpleaños – dijo Cuddy.

-¿Si? –

-Si, te lo daré justo… ¡ahora! – Cuddy empezó a hacerle cosquillas a su hijo. El niño no podía resistirse y se carcajeo. – ¿Tienes suficiente de tu regalo? –

-Si, si, si, ¡ya! – David dijo entre risas.

Cuddy paró. – Te quiero David –

-Y yo a ti mamá –

-Ahora ve a bañarte –

* * *

Una semana después David jugaba un videojuego por la tarde. Su hermana se le acercó.

-¿David? –

-Estoy ocupado –

Rachel apagó el videojuego.

-¡Estaba en el penúltimo nivel! – Se quejó el niño – Me tarde mucho en pasar ese mundo –

-¿Te rendiste en la búsqueda de tu padre? –

-Si algo así –

-¿Algo así? ¿Te rendiste si o no? –

David se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, yo acabo de encontrar una pista, una gran pista –

Los ojos de David se iluminaron - ¿Qué? –

- ¿Recuerdas que estaba viendo fotos en los álbumes? Bueno, noté algo raro en las fotos de mi primer cumpleaños –

Rachel le mostró el álbum. –Solo hay tres fotos –

-Es raro – David concordó – Mamá toma como 100 fotos, imprime como 50 y pone 30 en los álbumes –

-Lo sé, entonces ¿Por qué mamá tomaría solo tres fotos? Es raro, pero es más raro cuando veas esta foto –

Rachel sacó una fotografía del álbum. – ¿Notas algo? –

- Hay un hombro ahí…mamá recorto a alguien –

-¡Correcto! Ven conmigo –

Rachel y David subieron al ático. –Subí a buscar el resto de las fotos, pero no encontré nada. Así que sigue curioseando y encontré esta caja y mira –

David se asomo en la caja y sacó un sobre con fotografías – Es tu cumpleaños…Son fotos tuyas pero ¿Quién es este hombre que esta cargándote? –

-Hay más ve: verano del 2009, día de gracias del 2009, año nuevo, san Valentín, 4 de julio 2010 – Rachel sacó más sobres.

David miro las fotos asombrado

- Y en la caja hay una camisa a cuadros de hombre, unos libros, unos discos, cartas….David, mamá tuvo un novio. ¡Como por un año! –

David miro al desconocido que abrazaba a su mamá en lo que parecía un día de campo. -¿Quién diablos este hombre? –

-Es tu día de suerte, hay una tarjeta de presentación – Rachel le dio el papel que se había vuelto amarillento por el tiempo.

David leyó en voz alta – "Lucas Douglas Investigador Privado" –

**Continuara…

* * *

**

¡No se asusten! No huyan, Lucas solo saldrá para establecer bien la línea del tiempo. Es todo. Esta es una historia Huddy con un niño huddy.

En el proximo capitulo: David descubre la verdad.

Las reviews (aclaraciones, notas de errores, amenazas, dudas existenciales) son muy agradecidas

Gracias por leer


	4. Detective sin gabardina

_- Estás borracho – Lucas abrió la puerta de su departamento en respuesta a los gritos de House en el pasillo._

_-Solo un poco – House se recargo en la pared para después sentarse en el piso._

_-¿Qué haces aquí? –_

_-Cuddy… esta justo ahora… dando a luz a nuestro hijo –_

_Lucas se sentó junto a él en el pasillo. – Okay. Eso es genial… ¿Por qué estás aquí? –_

_-Necesitaba con quien hablar, pero Wilson está en el hospital con Cuddy y el cantinero se confundió cuando traté de decirle la historia –_

_-Es una historia larga y confusa –_

_House le ofreció un trago a Lucas, éste se negó._

_-Tenías razón…No funcionamos juntos – dijo House bebiendo directo de la botella. – No duramos ni 4 meses –_

_-Cuando dije eso estaba enojado, no lo dije en serio, ni deseaba tener razón – Lucas le quito la botella de la mano de House para que dejara de beber –¿Por qué no estas con Lisa? –_

_-Porque no puedo ser "papá". Lo arruinaría todo. Yo nunca abrazó a nadie, no podría jugar a cachar pelota con él, no puedo…M- Me resentiría – Las palabras de House apenas tenía sentido._

_-No seas ridículo, hay muchas cosas que puedes hacer con tu hijo. Puedes construir modelos a escala de autos, por ejemplo. Es lo que yo hacía con mi papá. Ve a tu hijo como tu seguro de felicidad. Ahora tienes alguien por quien ser feliz, sin importar las circunstan…– Lucas sintió la cabeza de House en su hombro. – Y ya te dormiste –_

_-Lucas – una mujer salió del departamento del detective. – ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién es? –_

_-Nadie de quién preocuparse. Llama a un taxi –

* * *

_

- Una vez más ¿cuál es el plan? – David le preguntó a su hermana.

- Le decimos a mamá que hay una firma de autógrafos en una tienda de comics y que los dos queremos ir – repasaban el plan para ir a la oficina de Lucas.

- ¿Nos dejará ir solos? –

-Tendrá que hacerlo, porque mamá tiene una junta ese día a esa hora; a la que no puede faltar –

-Lo cual lo sabemos gracias a que copie su agenda. Después ¿qué hacemos? –

-Vamos a la oficina del Investigador Privado y fingimos que soy yo la que quiere encontrar a mis padres biológicos –

-Correcto ¡Es el plan perfecto! –

-No es perfecto, y si mamá no nos deja ir, se acaba tu plan – dijo Rachel

-Vamos –

* * *

Cuddy leyó el anuncio que Rachel y David le dieron. – No –

- ¡¿no?! – los dos niños se sorprendieron

-No puede ir solos –

- Pero mamá, mañana es el único día que estarán el escritor y el dibujante – se quejó Rachel – No vuelven a estar en la ciudad hasta el próximo año –

-Lo siento, mañana tengo una reunión muy importante en el hospital, si no fuera así, yo misma los llevaría –

- Podemos ir solos – David dijo.

- ¡Ja! No los dejaré ir solos. Olvídenlo –

- Mamá, ya sabemos que ruta de autobús nos deja. Son solo dos cuadras las que tenemos que caminar –

-No me importa si el camión los lleva hasta la puerta. Son muy chicos como para andar solos por la ciudad –

- Tengo 12 años y medio – argumentó Rachel – Y puedo cuidar a David. Tenemos nuestros teléfonos celulares, podemos llamarte cuando lleguemos allá y cuando regresemos a casa –

- Confió en ti y en David, es le resto del mundo que no confió –

-Mamá – Rachel se acercó al oído de su madre. – Significa mucho para David, ha estado actuando raro y creo que esto lo alegraría –

Cuddy se cruzó de brazos. – No me digas – la doctora no se dejo manipular.

- ¿Por favor mamá? – dijo como ultimo intento David.

-No, y es definitivo – Los dos niños se fueron decepcionados.

-Ahí queda tu plan perfecto – remarcó Rachel

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Cuddy se despidió de sus hijos para irse a trabajar. David veía caricaturas en sus pijamas y Rachel comía cereal en la cocina.

-Pórtense bien –

-Si mamá –

En cuanto la doctora cerró la puerta, David corrió a su cuarto. Rachel sospechó y lo siguió.

- ¿Qué haces? –

David ya se había cambiado y preparaba su mochila. – Voy con el Detective –

Rachel se puso la mano en la frente y suspiro.

-No puedes detenerme – dijo determinado David.

-Por supuesto que puedo – Rachel lo tomo de los hombros y lo detuvo en la puerta. David forcejeó para que lo soltara, pero su hermana mayor era más fuerte.

-Tengo que ir –

-¡Esta bien! – Rachel lo soltó – Dame 10 minutos y voy contigo –

-¿En serio? Gracias –

-Si, si, como sea…nos castigaran a los dos –

* * *

Los niños superaron su miedo de abordar el autobús solos. Se tardaron media hora en llegar a la calle indicada y 10 minutos más en encontrar el edificio.

La puerta de la oficina tenía el nombre del Investigador Privado. Los niños se quedaron afuera sin tocar.

- Toca tú – le dijo David a su hermana.

-No, toca tú la puerta –

Ninguno toco.

-Talvez es una mala idea. No conocemos a este hombre. ¿Qué tal si es un loco? – Rachel expresó su preocupación.

-¿Por qué mamá saldría con un loco? – David tomo valor – Voy a tocar –

- ¿Puedo ayudarlos? – se escucho la voz de un hombre de tras de ellos. Los niños se asustaron. – Lo siento. No quise ponerlos nerviosos, pero están enfrente de mi oficina, supongo que vienen a verme a mí –

Rachel y David reconocieron al hombre de las fotografías. Era Lucas Douglas.

-Que…Queremos contratarlo – David habló. Al detective la causo gracia.

-Muy bien, pasen a mi oficina –Lucas abrió la puerta y les ofreció asiento. – ¿Qué es lo que desean investigar? –

Los niños observaron al detective sentado enfrente de ellos. – Mi hermana quiere encontrar a sus padres biológicos –

David miro a su hermana para que siguiera con la historia.

-Si, soy adoptada y quiero encontrar a mis papás –

Lucas los miro por un rato – Están mintiendo –

-¿disculpe? – dijo Rachel

-Están mintiendo, tu hermano es mejor mintiendo, casi no lo note, pero tu te descubriste al rascarte la mejilla. No lo tomen a mal, yo tampoco soy bueno mintiendo, pero si me lo preguntan es mejor no mentir –

Los niños se voltearon a ver.

- Así que díganme ¿Por qué están aquí? Especialmente tu – Lucas señaló a Rachel – Hay algo familiar… –

- Encontramos unas fotos, y otras cosas tuyas en nuestra casa – David sacó de su mochila un sobre de fotos – ¿la recuerdas? –

Lucas miro las fotos – Son los hijos de Lisa, quiere decir que... ¡tu eres Rachel! No puedo creerlo, la ultima vez que te vi a penas hablabas – Lucas sonrió – A ti nunca te conocí ¿cuál es tu nombre? –

-David –

-¡Vaya! ¿Cómo esta su mamá? ¿Sigue siendo decana?–

-Sr. Douglas… – David habló

-Llámame Lucas –

-Esta bien, se que es raro, pero ¿Por qué terminaron? –

-¿Tu mamá y yo? – Lucas frunció el ceño. – Varias razones… ¿Por qué están aquí? –

- David quiere saber si tú eres su papá – Rachel explicó. David la miro sorprendido. – ¿Qué? Es más fácil preguntar –

-¿No sabes? ¿Y sospecharon de mí? –

- Fuiste novio de mamá por un año, eres el único que podría en la línea de tiem… –

-No soy tu papá – Lucas dijo antes de que David terminara.

-¿Estás seguro? –

-Si, se hacer cuentas y yo termine con tu madre en Septiembre, tu madre se embarazó en Diciembre o Enero. –

David suspiró

-¿De verdad no sabes quién es tu padre? – le preguntó Lucas

David negó con la cabeza.

- Me parece increíble – Lucas puso los pies sobre el escritorio y se reclino – Incluso si tus padres no te dijeran, y lo escondieran…Te pareces mucho a él – David abrió los ojos en sorpresa – El cabello rizado es de Lisa, pero los ojos…son los de tu papá –

-¡¿Quién es papá?! – pregunto ansioso David.

-No puedo decirte –

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué no? –

- Lo siento, pero si tus padres no te lo han dicho, hay una razón. No creo que sea una buena razón, pero de todas manera es algo que debes oírlo de ellos –

-Solo dime quién. Necesito saber –

- ¿Seguro que no sabes? ¿Ningún presentimiento? – Lucas observo las facciones del niño – Si, has tenido la sospecha…Pero en fin, no puede decirte más –

- ¿Qué tal si te contratamos? – pregunto Rachel

-Sus mesadas no alcanzan para mis honorarios. Mi consejo, olvídense del asunto y disfruten el verano. Son solo niños – Lucas se levantó – Asumo que su madre no saben que están aquí –

Los niños asintieron.

- ¿Cómo llegaron aquí? –

- El autobús –

- Son muy pequeños para andar solos. Y como a mi no me gustaría que mis hijas anduvieran solas por ahí, yo los llevo de regreso a su casa –

- No nos subiremos al auto de un extraño – dijo Rachel

- Te cambie los pañales, no soy un extraño –

* * *

- Es la casa blanca de allá – Rachel señaló su residencia.

-Bien, los dejaré aquí para que nadie sospeche – Lucas estaciono el auto a una cuadra de la casa. – Fue bueno verte otra vez Rachel, y me dio gusto conocerte David. Si alguna vez necesitan algo, solo llámenme –

-Gracias – Rachel dijo al bajarse del auto. David no dijo nada pues seguía pensativo.

- David espera –

El niño se acercó a la ventanilla del coche.

- Tu mamá es nostálgica y tu papá es detallista. Si Lisa tenía fotos mías, estoy seguro que habrá evidencia de quién es tu papá en la casa –

- Rachel y yo, ya buscamos por toda la casa –

-Pero buscaron por lo obvio, debes buscar algo sutil –

-¿Qué es sutil? – pregunto David

- Algo que no llame mucho la atención. Como un viejo escritorio de la Universidad –

-¿Qué? – David se confundió

-Solo fíjate en los detalles. Suerte David –

Lucas se alejó en su automóvil.

* * *

Los niños entraron a la casa y sintieron alivio de que su mamá no los atrapo fuera de la casa.

- ¿Qué te dijo David? – Rachel no había escuchado la conversación.

- ¡Ya se! – David subió a prisa al cuarto de su madre seguido por su hermana. -Ahí ¿Por qué mamá tiene una partitura enmarcada? Ella no sabe tocar ningún instrumento, ni tenemos uno en la casa –

David bajo el cuadro de la pared. Con cuidado sacó la hoja del marco.

- Hay algo escrito atrás – David leyó en voz alta – "Lisa compuse esto pensando en nuestro niño, House" –

- ¡oh Dios! Dr. House es tu papá – exclamo Rachel – ¿David? ¿Estás bien? –

- No lo entiendo –

- ¿Entender? Es lo que querías saber ¿no? –

El niño dejó caer la hoja.

- Creí que mi papá estaba lejos o que no sabía de mí, pero House esta aquí. ¿Por qué no me quiso? – David empezó a sollozar.

- No digas eso David –

- Él viene a la casa y apenas me habla. Actúa como si no existiera –

-Bueno, es su problema – Rachel trataba de consolarlo. – Su pérdida –

- Y todos me mintieron, él, mamá, tío Wilson – David no pudo contenerse más y soltó las lágrimas. Rachel lo abrazó.

-No llores David, es su problema –

* * *

Más tarde Cuddy llegó a la casa sin la menor idea de lo que sus hijos hicieron esa mañana.

- ¡Rachel! ¡David! Ya vine –

- Hola mamá – Rachel llegó a saludarla

- Hola ¿Y tu hermano? –

-Sigue viendo la televisión –

- Traje helado para animarlo –

-Puedes intentarlo, pero no creo que sirva –

Cuddy fue a ver a su hijo menor.

-Ya vine David –

- Hey mamá – el niño siguió viendo su programa.

- Te traje helado. Vainilla con chispas de chocolate – Cuddy le ofreció un plato.

-Gracias mamá, pero no tengo ganas –

- Mi vida, me rompe el corazón verte así. ¿Qué tienes? – Cuddy se sentó junto a él – ¿Es porque no los deje ir a la firma de autógrafos? Porque estoy segura que habrá más oportunidades. Deberías estar disfrutando el verano, en lugar de pensar en cosas que te ponen triste –

David aceptó el helado. – Esta bien mamá. Gracias –

**Continuara…

* * *

**

En el siguiente capitulo: David confronta a su padre.

Las reviews son muy apreciadas.

Gracias por leer


	5. Cumpleañero

Tamices, obrigado.

Spoilers para el final de la 6° temporada…si creen los rumores o si han visto cierto promocional.

* * *

_Cuddy encontró a House tocando el piano en una de las aulas auditorio del hospital._

_- Ahí estás –_

_La doctora había regresado a trabajar después de dar a luz a su hijo en el verano._

_-Necesito que trates a un paciente, presenta una reacción alérgica a… ¿House? – Cuddy se acercó al piano. El doctor dejó de tocar la melodía._

_-Aquí tienes – House le dio la partitura que estaba tocando._

_- ¿Qué es esto? –_

_- Lo escribí la madrugada en que nació David – House se rascó la nuca – Había bebido un poco, pero creo que quedo bien –_

_Cuddy leyó lo que House escribió detrás. – ¿Por qué haces esto? Tuviste tu oportunidad…-_

_-Lo sé – House la interrumpió – Pero no te pude explicar –_

_- Que tienes miedo –_

_-Tengo miedo de lastimarlo –_

_Cuddy tomo un respiro y un paso atrás – ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo podrías hacer eso? Lo dices como si fuera automático en ti. ¿No puedes controlar tu comportamiento? –_

_- A veces no puedo –_

_-Es ridículo –_

_- Cuddy, ¿Cuántas veces te lastime a ti? La mayoría no fue mi intención, pero lo hice. Tú, Wilson y todos los demás lo entienden; algunos hasta lo esperan; pero un niño ¿Cómo le explicas a un niño que no era la intención de "papi" decir esas terribles cosas? Sé que puedo estar equivocado, pero prefiero no tomar el riesgo. Prefiero no arriesgar la felicidad emocional de mi hijo –_

_- Has pensado mucho en esto ¿verdad? – House asintió – Para ser justos, yo también te lastime –_

_- Se que te pido demasiado, criarlo sola, pero se que tu más que nadie puedes hacerlo –_

_Cuddy se recargo en el piano. – ¿Puedes tocar la melodía otra vez? –

* * *

_

David Cuddy decidió no hacer nada con la información que había obtenido. Ya sabía que Gregory House era su padre, pero no tenía la menor idea de porque nunca lo había reconocido. Siguiendo el consejo de su hermana mayor, se olvidaría del asunto y dejaría a los adultos con su problema.

Al menos ese era su plan, hasta el día que volvieron a acompañar a su madre al hospital.

- David ¿quieres invitar a Max para tu cumpleaños? – Cuddy le pregunto a su hijo.

- Seguro – Rachel y David tenían un juego de mesa. – ¿Puedo tener pastel helado? –

- Si eso quieres; es tu cumpleaños –

House abrió la puerta de la oficina y se encontró con la familia Cuddy.

– ¿Puedo hablar contigo? –

David mantuvo la mirada en el juego de mesa.

- Si – Cuddy se levanto para hablar con House en recibidor de su oficina.

- ¿Estas bien? – Rachel se preocupo por su hermano.

- Estoy bien –

- ¡Idiota! – los niños escucharon a su madre gritarle a House. – Ve y arregla este problema –

Cuddy entró enojada a la oficina. Se sentó y respiro profundo para calmarse.

- ¿Qué te dijo? – preguntó David

-Solo cosas de trabajo –

-Te hizo enojar –

-Si, pero muchas personas me hacen enojar en el trabajo –

- Él parece hacerte enojar más – David insistió.

Cuddy miro a su hijo. – Son solo cosas de trabajo, nada personal David –

-Okay –

David continúo jugando.

* * *

En la hora del almuerzo Cuddy llevó a sus hijos a la cafetería del hospital, ahí se reunieron con Wilson.

- Escuche lo de House – le comentó Wilson a su jefa.

- Más vale que tu no supieras nada de eso – lo amenazó Cuddy.

Los niños comían mientras oir la platica.

-No para nada – Wilson se defendió.

-Será otra pila más de papeleo – se quejó Cuddy

- ¿Por qué no lo despides? – pregunto David. Todos en la mesa se quedaron callados – Si lo odias tanto, despídelo –

-No lo odio – Cuddy se apresuró a aclarar – No lo odio, esto solo son roces laborales que como jefa tengo que lidiar con ellos, pero no lo odio. ¿Entiendes David? –

- Si - siguió comiendo.

Wilson y Cuddy compartieron una mirada de intriga. – Dime David – Wilson cambio el tema. – ¿Estas emocionado por tu cumpleaños? –

- Si, será divertido – David se termino su bebida – ¿Puedo ir al baño? –

-Si – dijo Cuddy.

Rachel se quito para que su hermano pudiera salir del cubículo.

-Cúbreme – le dijo David al pasar junto a ella.

* * *

David salió de la cafetería en busca de House. Corrió a los elevadores para llegar al piso de la oficina de House. Para su suerte el doctor se encontraba ahí. El jefe del departamento estaba sentado con su guitarra; enfrente de él una pizarra blanca con palabras que David desconocía la mitad de ellas y la otra mitad ni las podía pronunciar.

House volteo a verlo.

- No deberías andar corriendo por ahí niño – el hombre comentó al ver que David estaba corto de aire. En ese instante David notó que siempre le llamaba "niño", nunca David; y que siempre le daba indicaciones.

-¿Sabes tocar la guitarra? –

-No es obvio – House se sintió raro, David aún no se iba, al contrario se acercaba a él.

- ¿Sabes tocar el piano también? –

-Así es – House miro a su hijo parado enfrente de él – ¿Quieres tocar un acorde? –

- Seguro –

House apretó las cuerdas – Solo toma la uña y pásala por las cuerdas con fuerza –

El niño hizo lo que le indico. House sonrió

-Sé que eres mi padre – dijo sin advertencia David – Lo averigüé, nadie me dijo –

House se quedo pasmado. Dejó la guitarra a un lado. Esperaba que David lo descubriera algún día, pero no esperaba que fuera tan pronto.

– ¿Quieres…hablar? –

David lo miro seriamente. – No, de todas formas desearía que no fueras mi padre –

El comentario hirió mucho a House, no se lo esperaba.

- Adiós – el niño se dio media vuelta y se fue.

* * *

- Tu hermano se está tardando – dijo Cuddy mientras veía la hora

-Es que…David esta haciendo tiempo para que…que yo les pregunte por sus regalos – Rachel improviso la mentira

- ¿Qué? –

-Si, David quiere saber que le van a regalar y me pidió que les preguntara. Ya saben como es de peculiar Dave –

- Que cosas se le ocurren, me pregunto a quien salio así – dijo Wilson

-Ya vine – se apareció David en la mesa.

Cuddy sabía que algo se traían entre manos.

* * *

House esperaba taciturno en su oficina, finalmente escucho unos tacones en el pasillo acercarse.

- Ya casi me voy, no tengo mucho tiempo – le dijo Cuddy - ¿Qué pasa? –

- David tiene Síndrome de Asperger–

-Me voy –

-Cuddy espera, hablo en serio –

Cuddy regresó al escritorio – Asperger todavía no es un síndrome reconocido mundialmente –

-No significa que no exista, y que David no lo tenga –

-No lo tiene ¿de dónde sacaste la idea? – Cuddy se cruzo de brazos.

-David es socialmente inepto –

-No es cierto, David es normal, juega en una liga de soccer –

- Y es el goleador de su equipo, es individualista y solitario ¿cuántos amigos tiene? –

- Uno. Su mejor amigo es Max –

- Un niño de su edad debería tener por lo menos 6.3 amigos –

- Empezaremos a buscar por el .3 mañana –

- Hablo en serio Cuddy –

- Me voy –

- Me dijo que sabe que soy su padre y que desearía que no lo fuera –

Cuddy se detuvo en seco. – ¿Qué? – tomo asiento

- Al medio día vino a verme y me dijo que sabía que yo era su padre –

Cuddy empezó a jugar con su pulsera. – ¿Cómo supo? –

- Dijo que lo averiguo. Yo tenía 12 años cuando me di cuenta de quién era mi verdadero padre, me venció por 2 años –

Cuddy se mantuvo pensativa.

- En fin, mi punto es que alguien con las correctas capacidades sociales sería capaz de controlar sus impulsos. En cambio David me dijo lo primero que sentía sin pensar en las consecuencias, por lo tanto Asperger –

- No tiene Asperger. Solo tratas de justificar lo que te dijo porque te lastimó –

- ¿Nunca ha actuado raro? –

-No él…- Cuddy pensó por un momento. – Si ha actuado raro. ¡Diablos! ¿Cómo no me di cuenta? Necesito hablar con él – Cuddy se fue de la oficina.

* * *

Cuddy se armo de valor para hablar con su hijo después de la cena. Tocó a la puerta de su cuarto.

- ¿Podemos hablar? –

David se sentó al filo de su cama. Cuddy toma lugar junto a él.

- Hijo – la doctora no sabía por donde empezar.

- ¿Es sobre House? Ya sé que es mi papá –

David se adelantó a su madre.

-¿Desde cuando lo sabes? –

- Un par de semanas –

- Necesitamos hablar, probablemente estás confundido y tengas muchas preguntas… –

-No, no tengo nada que preguntar. Él es mi padre, tú no me dijiste, es todo. Voy a cepillarme los dientes –

- No, no, no – Cuddy detuvo a su hijo – David, esto es un asunto importante –

- De verdad mamá, no me interesa –

- Entonces ¿Por qué hablaste con House? ¿Por qué le dijiste lo que le dijiste? –

- Se quejo ¿verdad? Fue a verte y me acusó. Que bebecito –

- ¿lo que le dijiste fue intencional? –

- Quizás –

Cuddy se agacho para ver a su hijo a los ojos. – David, eso esta mal. No debes hacer comentarios así, no debes lastimar a las personas así –

- Yo creo que se lo merecía – David se alejó de su madre.

Cuddy sintió en su pecho una gran preocupación al ver como la situación estaba afectando a su hijo.

* * *

Gregory House tocaba la melodía que había compuesto casi una década atrás, melancólico, recordaba las palabras que su hijo le había dicho en el hospital. El teléfono sonó, House contestó sin prisa.

- ¿Qué? –

-House, soy yo –

House reconoció de inmediato la voz de Cuddy.

-¿A que debo esta llamada nocturna? –

Hubo silencio al otro lado de la línea.

- ¿Cuddy? –

- Necesitamos hablar con David. Los dos, debemos tratar de explicarle –

- No creo poderle explicar, de seguro me odia –

- Creo que si te odia – La voz de Cuddy cambio a un tono de inquietud

– House, lo que te dijo al medio día; lo dijo a propósito. David sabía que eres su padre desde hace dos semanas. –

- ¿Quería hacer me sentir mal, por que yo lo hice sentir mal?…Grandioso, apenas cruzamos palabras y ya me odia –

- Por eso debemos hablar con él. No quiero que David crezca resentido –

- Bien ¿cuándo? –

- Este viernes es su fiesta de cumpleaños, talvez en un ambiente más relajado sea más fácil hablar con él – Cuddy sugirió.

- Hurm… -

- No te pido que traigas un regalo o que cantes "Feliz cumpleaños" –

-Lo sé…. ¿A que horas tengo que estar? –

* * *

David estaba feliz de cumplir 10 años. Su mamá decoró el jardín con globos, y serpentinas de muchos colores. Los platos y servilletas tenían al personaje de caricaturas favorito de David. Y aunque era Agosto, el cielo estaba libre de lluvia.

El primero en llegar fue Wilson. El doctor dejó su regalo en la mesa y saludo a David. Poco después llegaron Max y su mamá.

- ¿Qué crees que te regalen? – le preguntó Rachel

-No sé, espero que no sea ropa –

Se escuchó el timbre de la puerta.

-¿Invitaste a alguien más? –

-No –

- David ¿puedes venir un momento? – Cuddy le habló de adentro de la casa.

* * *

Al entrar al estudio David vió a House.

- Hijo, vamos a hablar –

David de mala gana se sentó enfrente de sus padres.

-David, queremos explicarte porque mantuvimos en secreto que House es tu papá – Cuddy habló primero. – La verdad creíamos que era lo mejor para ti –

- ¿Cómo? – pregunto desafiante David.

- Fui yo David – dijo House – Yo no quería causarte problemas –

- ¿Al ser mi padre? –

- No soy apto, sin mi en tu camino estarías…estarás mejor. Tu mamá te quiere y tienes una herma… –

-No – David lo interrumpió. – ¿Cómo puedes saber si sirves o no como papá? ¿Cómo si nunca lo intentaste? –

- David, escucha House y yo decidimos que era mejor –

- ¡No! – David se levantó – No lo intentaron, él se dio por vencido – David señaló a House. – Y eso es ser un cobarde –

El niño salió corriendo de la habitación.

- ¡Hijo espera! – Grito Cuddy – House necesitamos arreglar esto ¡y ya! –

- ¿Arreglar? El niño tiene razón, tiene el derecho de odiarnos en su cumpleaños –

- Voy por él – Cuddy camino hacia la fiesta. Donde todos esperaban al cumpleañero – ¿Dónde esta David? –

-¿No estaba con ustedes? – preguntó Wilson

Cuddy de inmediato subió a buscarlo a su cuarto, pero el niño no estaba ahí tampoco

-¿Qué pasa? – le pregunto House.

-No esta en su cuarto – Cuddy fue a pedir ayuda a los demás para buscar a David, pero el niño no apareció por ningún lado.

-¿Mamá? – Dijo tímidamente Rachel – Fui al garaje, y la bicicleta de David no está –

- ¡¿Escapo? – Cuddy sentía morirse. – ¡Dios! –

House se sentía increíblemente preocupado – ¿A dónde pudo ir? –

* * *

- Es raro que el hijo de tu ex prometida te visite – dijo Lucas Douglas al ver a David sentado afuera de su oficina. - Hola David -

- Hola Lucas -

**Continuara…

* * *

**

Si se preguntan por que sale Lucas otra vez, es porque solo él puede darle un consejo muy especifico, pero muy especifico a David.

En el siguiente capitulo: Un final feliz

Las reviews son muy apreciadas.

Gracias por leer


	6. Celebraciones

_¡Cambie mi nombre! Ahora soy** MoniBolis** en todas partes del Internet._

_Este es el ultimo capitulo. Disfruten_

* * *

- ¿A dónde pudo ir? – Cuddy empezó a caminar por le pasillo. – ¿En que estaba pensando? –

- ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer Lisa? – Preguntó la mamá de Max – Hijo, ¿alguna idea de a donde pudo ir David? –

- No sé – el pelirrojo se encogió de hombros.

- Rachel ¿tu sabes? –

- Ni idea –

- Vamos a buscarlo ¿Qué tan lejos puede estar? – Dijo House – Vamos en mi auto –

- Wilson ¿puedes quedarte aquí por si regresa? –

-Claro Cuddy –

- Regresaremos a nuestra casa, talvez fue para allá – dijo la mamá de Max

- Gracias –

House y Cuddy salieron de prisa en busca de su hijo. Al subirse al carro, la mujer noto la caja en el asiento trasero, pero no hizo comentario.

* * *

- ¿Qué haces aquí David? – preguntó el detective.

- Yo…no tenía a donde ir. Tío Wilson, y me mejor amigo Max están en mi casa, y mi tía Julia vive muy lejos – David vio a la niña que se escondía detrás de Lucas. – Atravesé el parque en mi bici y vine aquí –

- ¿Es tu cumpleaños? – preguntó Lucas

- Si ¿Cómo supiste? –

- Se que naciste en Agosto, estás bien vestido y Wilson y tu amigo están en tu casa ¿Qué paso? –

- Mi padre fue a verme. Él y mamá trataron de explicarme que paso –

- Ooooh, ya veo – Lucas notó que su hija se escondía – ¿Qué haces cariño? –

- Lo conozco – dijo la niña – De la liga de soccer. Él esta en de los niños –

- Que pequeño es el mundo. David, mi hija Laura –

- Hola – David saludo.

-Hola – contestó la niña

- ¿No quieres ir a casa? – preguntó Lucas

- No. Quiero enseñarles una lección –

Lucas se rió – Esta bien, ahora los patos les disparan a las escopetas….Bueno, ya que es tu cumpleaños ¿Quién quiere ir por helado? –

* * *

House y Cuddy condujeron en busca de su hijo.

- Quizás fue al parque – dijo Cuddy – Vayamos allá –

Los preocupados padres caminaron por el parque. Cada niño que veían les parecía David.

- Voy a llamar a Wilson, talvez ya regresó –

-¿No crees que Wilson te llamaría a ti primero? – dijo House.

Cuddy guardó el celular.

- House, lo arruinamos. Tratando de protegerlo, y ahora mi…nuestro hijo esta Dios sabe donde –

House abrazó a Cuddy – Lo encontraremos y nada malo le va a pasar –

- Gracias House – por un momento compartieron una mirada ya conocida entre ellos. – Hay que seguir –

Se dirigieron al área de juegos donde preguntaron si alguien había visto a un niño con la descripción de David. Nadie los pudo ayudar.

Cuddy miro el parque y su grandeza.

- Este debe ser la peor sensación en el mundo, no saber donde esta tu hijo –

- Es mi culpa – dijo House

- No empieces House –

- Lo es. Desde que me aleje. David cree que no me importa, tú de seguro crees que no me importa… –

-Se que te importa. Recuerdo cuando David tenía 3 años y se enfermo, tú lo visitaste a escondidas en el hospital –

-¿Sabías eso? ¿No dijiste nada? –

-No, ese fue mi error – Cuddy se cruzo de brazos

- Estaba tomando vicodin –

- ¿Qué? –

- Nunca te dije que recaí, ese verano regrese al vicodin. No creía posible que lo dejara. Pensé que drogadictos no hacen de buenos padres –

Cuddy solo asintió ante la confesión de House – ¿Qué hay en la caja en tu auto? –

House golpeo el pasto con su bastón – Es el regalo de David, le compre un balón de soccer autografiado por algún tipo brasileño que juega en Europa, o algo así –

- Hay que encontrarlo para que se lo puedas dar –

- Quizás fue al centro comercial – sugirió House

-Vamos –

* * *

-¿Vainilla? ¿Vas a ordenar helado de vainilla? – le dijo Laura a David

-Si ¿qué tiene de malo? –

Lucas llevó a los niños a la fuente de sodas más cercana

- Es tan aburrido, tú eres aburrido –

- Laura… – dijo Lucas – Deja a David ordenar lo que quiera –

* * *

House y Cuddy fueron al centro comercial, ahí pidieron ayuda de los guardias de seguridad, pero ninguno vio a David. Visitaron la tienda de juguetes y el área de los videojuegos. No había señales de su hijo. Decidieron por regresar a la casa.

- ¿de verdad no tienes idea a donde pudo ir David? –

Wilson pregunto.

-No, de verdad no –

-Ya regresamos – se escucho a Cuddy en la entrada.

- ¿lo encontraron? –

-No –

-No pueden culparlo por huir – dijo Wilson - ¿Qué creían que iba a pasar cuando lo averiguara? –

- Ahora no Wilson – le ordenó House.

Cuddy se froto las sienes – Voy a llamar a la policía –

- Te preparé un té para los nervios – se ofreció Wilson

House tomo asiento junto a Rachel en la sala de la casa.

- Así que…tu y mi mamá –

House solo asintió.

- No entiendo, ¿salieron juntos, mamá salió embarazada y sentiste pánico? –

-Un poco más complicado, pero si –

-Okay, pero la parte que no entiendo; es que yo ya estaba aquí. Era un bebé ¿No te dio pánico conmigo? –

- Sentí pavor cuando te vi por primera vez; pero contigo podía simplemente consentirte y las responsabilidades seguían siendo de Cuddy –

- No, sigue sin tener sentido –

House enchuecó la boca – Bien, fui un idiota –

- Si, tiene más sentido –

-Ya llamé a la policía; vienen en camino – Cuddy regresó a la sala. – Iré a cambiarme –

Cuddy subió a su cuarto.

- Enmarcaste la partitura – House entro al cuarto de la doctora.

Cuddy se quedo callada. House se acercó a ella.

- ¿Y si le paso algo? – por fin hablo Cuddy

-No pienses así –

Una vez más compartieron aquella mirada, esta vez no se detuvieron; se besaron.

House la abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo. Cuddy pasó sus manos por la espalda del doctor.

-¡Espera! – Cuddy rompió el beso. – ¿Por qué siempre hacemos esto solo en los momentos difíciles? –

- No lo sé – House tuvo que soltarla – Mejor regresó a la sala –

- si –

* * *

-¿Te das cuenta que esto será peor para ti? – le pregunto Douglas a David mientras terminaban su helado. – No hay tal cosa de "enseñarles una lección a tus papás" Vas a terminar castigado hasta el siguiente verano –

- Y tú me estás ayudando – dijo David

- Solo porque veo a un niño confundido –

- Yo creo que esta medio loco – Laura opino

- Laura, necesito decirle algo a David, por favor ve a poner una canción –

- Okay – la niña tomo las monedas

- Yo creo que ella es la loca, hace rato me pateó – David razonó

- No es eso. Le gustas, por eso te trata así –

David se sonrojo y trago saliva.

- David, sé que sientes que todos te mintieron y también crees que tu papá te abandono pero eso no te debe importar, como te dije eres un niño; disfruta el verano –

- Siento…como si ya no fuera especial…mamá dice que somos especiales. Rachel por haber sobrevivido cuando era bebé, y yo porque nací cuando mamá creía que no podía tener hijos. Pero ahora, me siento como si no valiera la pena –

- Genial, de todo lo que podías heredar de House, sacaste el resentimiento a uno mismo – Lucas dijo entre dientes

- ¿Disculpa? –

- Pon atención, porque esta es la única vez que diré esto en mi vida – Lucas lo miro directo a los ojos – Cuando termine con tu mamá, me sentí triste y enojado, pero más que nada; me sentí como un tonto. Porque tu mamá y House tiene una épica historia de amor que ha durado décadas; y yo solo era un obstáculo para ellos. Pero tu David, tu eres prueba viviente de esa historia de amor. ¿Entiendes? –

David lo medito por un momento – Si, entiendo –

- Ahora hay que regresarte a tu casa, tus padres deben estar muriéndose de los nervios –

* * *

- Entonces hubo una discusión – preguntó el policía que llegó a la residencia Cuddy.

- No, no hubo discusión –

- ¿Algún tipo de violencia? –

-No, no golpeé a mi hijo – Cuddy perdía la paciencia – No me gusta su tono –

-Es solo para el reporte señora, además niños no huyen de sus casas sin razón alguna –

- ¡¿Qué tal si haces tu trabajo y encuentras a mi hijo? – dijo House enojado.

- Pareja – el otro policía que había ido a la casa regresó de un recorrido por la cuadra. – Pregunte a los vecinos, y al parecer hace un par de semanas vieron a los niños bajarse de un coche desconocido –

- ¡Rachel! – Cuddy volteó con su hija

- Puedo explicarlo –

- Hola – Lucas entró a la casa ya que el patrullero dejo la puerta abierta.

-¿Lucas? – Cuddy dijo con confusión, no lo había visto en años. Todos lo vieron sorprendidos. – ¿Qué haces aquí? –

- Creo que se te perdió alguien – Lucas se quito del camino y detrás de él estaba David.

-¡David! – Cuddy corrió a su hijo – Mi vida – lo abrazó y lo cubrió de besos – ¿Estas bien? ¿Nada te paso? –

-Si mamá estoy bien –

- Perfecto, ¡porque estás castigado! No vuelvas a huir – Cuddy abrazó a su hijo.

House se acercó a Lucas – ¿Cómo es que tu, de todas las personas en Nueva Jersey te involucraste? –

- Le preguntas después a tu hijo – Lucas se fue y se llevó con él a los policías.

- ¿Mamá? No puedo respirar – se quejó David

- Lo siento – Cuddy lo soltó

- Que susto nos diste David – Wilson le dijo al niño

- Cierto Dave – Rachel también abrazó a su hermano – Tenías que armar un espectáculo en tu cumpleaños –

- Por cierto, no te daré tu regalo –

- Pero mamá…-

- No, es parte del castigo –

- Está bien – David miro a su padre que se mantuvo al margen.

- Me alegro que estés bien David – dijo House con una ligera sonrisa. David le dio un abrazó rápido, tomando por sorpresa al hombre. Pero fue tan aprisa que House a penas y pudo reaccionar, cuando David se había separado.

Cuddy sonrió al ver su hijo aceptar a House.

- ¿Podemos comer el pastel? – pregunto Rachel

- Nosotros sí, David no. –

- ¡Vamos Cuddy! Es su cumpleaños – suplicó House

- No – Cuddy se mantuvo en su posición. – Pero si puede acompañarnos –

Se dirigieron a la mesa que aún estaba en el jardín.

- David – House dijo en voz baja – Te daré tu regalo cuando tu mamá no vea y si quieres, también pastel –

- No quiero pastel, comí dos especiales de helado de vainilla, el detective pagó –

* * *

- Fue un día muy peculiar –

Cuddy se despedía de House después de pasar el día "no celebrando" el cumpleaños de David.

- Si lo fue –

Pasada la hora de dormir los niños, Wilson, House y Cuddy bebieron unos tragos. Hacía una hora Wilson se fue a su casa – Te veré en el hospital – Cuddy se preparó para cerrar la puerta.

- Quiero otra oportunidad - House detuvo la puerta – Se que sería la oportunidad numero…- House recapacitó – Okay, ya perdí la cuenta –

- House estás siendo sentimental –

- No soy sentimental – House acortó la distancia entre ellos – Cuando tu hijo de 10 años te dice cobarde, cambia tu perspectiva –

- House, no puedes cambiar todo en un día –

- Entonces dame más días. Dame los momentos fáciles y contentos, no solo los difíciles. Lo bueno y lo malo, quiero estar contigo– House tomo en sus manos la cara de Cuddy y la besó.

- De acuerdo – Cuddy se sentía en las nubes, pero su razón la mantuvo centrada – Un paso a la vez House, llámame. Saldremos a cenar –

- ¿Me harás esforzarme? –

Cuddy le sonrió – Nos vemos House –

* * *

David estaba entusiasmado ese día era la final de su torneo de soccer.

- ¿Y mamá? – le preguntó a Rachel

- Creo que no se ha levantado –

- Llegaremos tarde – El niño corrió al cuarto de su madre. – ¡Mamá! –

David se sorprendió al encontrar a House vestido solo en boxers en la habitación.

- Tu mamá está bañándose, ayer tuvimos una cita –

- Muy bien –

- Todos iremos a tu partido –

David asintió, cerró la puerta y regresó con su hermana.

Cuddy salió de la regadera.

- 5 minutos más y David nos hubiera visto en "acción" – House la tomo por la cintura.

- Que bueno, nos ahorramos los años de terapia – Cuddy puso sus brazos alrededor de House.

-¡Hey! Lo que hicimos fue hermoso y el mundo debería verlo – besó el cuello de Cuddy.

- Te doy la razón pero – Cuddy se separó de House – Se nos hace tarde –

- House esta en el cuarto de mamá ¿Crees que estén junto por fin? – David se sentó junto a Rachel

- No lo sé, solo han salido un par de veces. Espero, House no es tan malo como parecía. Me cae bien, un poco raro, pero por lo menos ya se de donde lo sacaste –

-¡Hey! -

- ¿Tu quieres que estén juntos? -

- Creo que sería un gran final, para una gran historia -

* * *

- ¿Ves? EL soccer no es tan malo – le dijo Cuddy a House al terminar el partido.

- No es el mejor deporte, pero no quita que David sea el campeón –

- ¡Papá! – David le grito – ¿Me viste anotar el ultimo gol? –

- Claro, estoy orgulloso de ti –

House abrazó a su hijo, pero esta vez el gesto duro más tiempo.

- ¿Papá? No puedo respirar –

- Es un abrazo de hombres, debe ser fuerte y terminar con unas palmadas en la espalda –

- Ya entendí papá – sonrió el niño.

- Ve por tus cosas David, te llevaremos a que celebres con el resto del equipo y Max–

-Si mamá –

David corrió a la banca para tomar su mochila.

-Hola – Una niña de la liga femenil lo saludó.

- Hola …Laura – David reconoció a la hija del detective

- Vi que los "Tigres" ganaron –

-Si, quede como campeón de goleo. 9 goles en 7 partidos – David se puso la mochila al hombro – No le dije gracias a tu papá por el helado –

-Yo le digo – Laura le dio un beso en la mejilla – Adiós David –

El niño se quedó congelado hasta que escucho la voz de su madre llamándolo.

- ¿Quién era esa niña? – pregunto Cuddy

- Solo un niña …- David se sonrojo.

- ¡Uuuuuyyy! David tiene novia – se burló Rachel.

-No es cierto –

- Eso si es para estar orgulloso – dijo House – Yo no tuve mi primera novia hasta los 13 años –

- No es mi novia –

- Ya dejen en paz a David, aunque debo decir que es bonita ¿Cuál es su nombre? –

-Laura Douglas – dijo sin preocupación David.

House y Cuddy se miraron con sospecha.

- ¿No crees que…? – preguntó Cuddy

- ¿Cuáles son las posibilidades? – dijo confiado House. - ¿Verdad? –

-Tienes razón – contestó Cuddy – Vamos a celebrar –

David se alegro de que decidiera buscar a su padre ese verano

**Fin.

* * *

**

Vaya que esto fue largo. Trate de que quedaran felices, pero sin que pareciera muy "rapido". Creo que esta bien.

Mañana final de temporada de House. Crucen los dedos para que la pareja de su preferencia sobreviva :)

Las reviews son muy apreciadas.

Gracias por leer


End file.
